walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dexter (Comic Series)
Why is he an antagonist I want to know why dexter is listed as antagonist, as he wasn't evil or a bad person, he agreed on sharing the prison with the group, even though he also just couldve kicked them out, he seemed like a really nice guy and also was that, then he was wrongfully accused, adn when it became clear that he was wrongfully accused, instead of appologizing, they started talking down on him. That's why he tried to kick them out, and even when the walkers attacked, he helped them kill the walkers, instead of fleeing inside, then rick shot him, so whose the antagonist now? Crosider (talk) 11:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) He was about to kick them out of the prison and kill them. It's as simple as that. Kaffe4200 (talk) 11:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Dexter isn't a antagonist really if anyone is the bad guuy in that sitution its Rick DevynC2 (talk) 11:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist is an enemy on the Protagonist (which is Rick and his group). Dexter was going to kill Rick and his group if he didn't leave the Prison. When the walkers broke loose, Dexter even said that this doesn't change anything. Meaning, after they kill all the zombies, they still have to leave. Dexter is an antagonist. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 12:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The story is supposed to be viewed from Rick's point of view, and seeing it as Rick, it was Dexter that was the bad guy. It's like saying that the humans is the bad guys, because they're killing the zombies. Kaffe4200 (talk) 12:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) okay makes sense. DevynC2 (talk) 12:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) dexter was more of an anti hero than an antagonist he was simply angered by how rick and his crew took over the prison. granted he was a threat but there is no classification for someone like him other than antagonist Dixon For Governor (talk) 12:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Not really gay We have proof that neither Dexter nor Andrew were really homosexual. Dexter had a wife and killed her because she was unfaithful. Clearly, he enjoyed women's bodies. So he's not gay. Same goes for Andrew. He said he doesn't go for women anymore because he's with Dexter. This implies that he had sexual relationships with women in the past and it's only a choice of him to not go with women anymore because of Dexter. So he is not gay either. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 02:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The fact that Dexter was married to a woman does not mean that he was not homosexual. There have been many cases where gay men marry women. It doesn't make them straight. The same thing goes for Andrew. Also, I don't recall him ever saying that he doesn't go for women due to him being with Dexter. I believe you may be confusing that for when Andrew tells Axel that Dexter isn't into women anymore. Just for the record, I also believe that neither of the two were gay before the apocalypse/jail. However, we don't have anything to prove that. I hope you understand. Thank you. Axel TWD (talk) 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I know where you are coming from and I agree, being married doesn't prove a thing. However, having sex with a women repeatedly and enjoying it makes you... well, not gay. Seeing as that was the reason he killed his wife, he can't be homosexual. And you don't become homosexual, so let's not go there. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 03:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In normal life they may have not of been gay, but prison mentality is different than normal. There are many convicts that are not homosexuals, but have had sex with other men in prison. This is usually due to humans need for sexual release and well dudes are all they have. Also it is a sign of dominance and possession. You could see that by both Dexters and Andrews demeanor. Dexter was domineering, and Andrew was meek and submissive. Were they in some sort of relationship? Yes. Were they actually homosexual? Lets just say when you are locked up the definition of homosexual changes and it becomes just sex. At least for the dominant one. The submissive one ends up becoming property and in some cases actually begins to develope feelings for the dominant one. Magicandmadness (talk) 05:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC)